


I Can See You're Hurting

by DC_MARVELGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Kidge Week 2019, Kidge fluff, Lotor (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_MARVELGirl/pseuds/DC_MARVELGirl
Summary: Pidge is feeling down but she goes to meet Keith as she always does,will he notice that his frenemy is more down than even she realises. And will this situation make hidden feelings arise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camphalfgalra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/gifts), [BlueDemon1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/gifts), [bja133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bja133/gifts).



"Hey it's the nerd!" His words ring in my ears as I trudge towards the park. Am I really a nerd?Yeah I guess I am. *Tt* I wish Lotor wouldn't pick on me and I hate the way his eyes always linger over my chest and body. It's creepy weird. His eyes just rove over me as if he has a right to and if I tell him to stop he just gives a weird laugh.

I enter the park and see Keith already there sitting at the swings a pack of peanut butter cookies in hand. I smile at him and say 

"Oh my dayz! I love you!" Keith chuckles as I throw myself on the swing next to him and grab the bag out of his hands. I gesture for him to start talking so he does .

"Okay so Lame Lance got in a fight for some girls honor and I had to join the fight to stop Lance from getting his butt kicked." At this I snort with laughter and end up choking on my three cookies in my mouth. "Oh Quiznak! Crap are you okay Pidge?" Keith asks anxiously thumping me on the back to which I just nodd and give a thumbs up still keeping my mouth shut.  
**************** *********************  
Keith's P.O.V.

I look at Pidge worriedly she hasn't been talking or rambaling as she normally and it's quite worrying and now that I think about it when I look at her closely she has bags underneath her eyes and she's thinner than usual. I want to ask her what's wrong but I know what she'll do, she'll say nothing and push herself so hard she'll end up having anorexia.

"Katie,what's wrong?" She looks at me and bursts into tears...


	2. He What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tells Keith why she's so upset and he doesn't react very well to the news. Just maybe just maybe Keith will end up in the juvenile delinquents for ummm I dunno......murder?;)

Pidges P.O.V.  
I burst into tears at Keith's concern as he asked me whether I was alright .I feel so touched when he look's at me concern leaking out of his every pore. I'm so caught up in my crying and sobbing snot fest of a marathon (A/N much like the one I had at the end of season eight :'( .)that I don't notice Keith picking me up and maneuvering himself underneath me so that I'm sitting on his lap. Being scientifically logical I believe this shocks me out of snot fest marathon.

He's shushing me and telling me it's alright and he's got me no one can get to me and more surprisingly hugging me. Another thing that surprises me is his way of comforting me. It's the way Hunk comforts Shay and likewise. 

"So are you going to tell me who put you in this state so that I can put them in Hell and beat the crap out of them ."I laugh shakily at Keith's demeanor.

"Basically in my year I'm known as the nerd because I'm smarter than anyone in my year and there's this kid called Lotor who checks me out and ummm ," oh man this is gonna be embarrassing, "he trys to touch my rack and makes suggestive comments."

"He WHAT'S?" Keith yells so loud I'm honestly surprised Mr Iverson doesn't come out. Keith is breathing heavily and looks like he wants to murder some one. "No one touches my girl!"He growls out standing up. Oh dear poor Lotor.  
HANG ON WHAT THE QUIZNAK DID HE SAY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who are staying with me and thanks for the support remember give positive critics and I'll try to improve my work. Kudos and comment .  
> XxxX

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.Please kudos or comment.  
> XxxX


End file.
